Kahvozein's Fang
}} Kahvozein's Fang is a unique dragon priest dagger that is used to collect heartscales from the corpses of dragons. History It was named after the dragon that was worshiped by a particular sect of the dragon cult. According to Tolfdir, this sect was quite fond of ritual sacrifices, to the extent that the High Priest would spend a great deal of time sharpening the dagger so it was always ready for its next victim. Acquisition The dagger is radiant in its placement and is typically found in the same locations as dragon priests. Since it is only found in Nordic tombs, it cannot be acquired from Krosis. Once the Dragonborn's Alteration skill reaches 90, Tolfdir can be asked if there is anything else he can teach about Alteration. This will start the "Alteration Ritual Spell" quest. Tolfdir will ask for dragon heartscales to be brought to him. Kahvozein's Fang is the only weapon that can get them. The dagger can be kept and used to get more dragon heartscales after completing the quest. The dagger cannot be stored or dropped, and will have no weight, until completion of the quest; it can, however, be removed from the inventory if placed in a weapon rack or display case in a house. Collecting heartscales Kahvozein's Fang must be wielded in the right hand in order to collect heartscales. When they are collected, a message will appear noting that heartscales have been added to the inventory, where they can be found in the miscellaneous category. Locations *Forelhost Refectory after defeating Rahgot, the dragon priest. *High Gate Ruins after defeating Vokun in the "A Scroll For Anska" quest. If the throne room is exited after Vokun is dead, the gates to the back of the room will close and cannot be opened again. **It may still be possible to enter the back of the throne room, if that is desired, using the back entrance to Vokun's throne room and a follower. Climb on top of the ruins on the right side in the second room of High Gate Ruins, (right side on the map of High Gate Ruins where the door to Vokun's Throne Room is on the left side). Climb as high as possible, to be about the same height as the platform on the opposite side. Then use Whirlwind Sprint to get on to the platform. Wait by the gate and the follower should come to the other side of the gate. Then ask them to pull the chain with "Talk to ..." and "I need you to do something." **If the follower does not show up on the other side, it is still possible to get in. Get the follower up the platform by waiting and have them stand by the door. The Unrelenting Force shout can blow them through the door. Afterwords, tell the follower to open the gate. *Lost Valkygg, in the large chest near the deep hole and a draugr deathlord, where Volsung is found. *Ragnvald – after defeating the dragon priest Otar the Mad. *Skuldafn – located in a chest amongst the rubble near Nahkriin. *Valthume – in the chest in front of the Word Wall, where Hevnoraak is found *Volskygge – in a chest by the throne of the final draugr boss before the mountain top exit. *Castle Volkihar – on a rack in the room Harkon sits in. *Labyrinthian – After defeating the dragon priest Morokei. Bugs * Kahvozein's Fang may be found before the quest "Alteration Ritual Spell" has been accepted. As it is a quest item, it will become stuck in the inventory until the quest has been completed. It can, however, be removed from the inventory if placed on a weapon rack or in an active display case in a house. ** However, if Kahvozein's Fang is placed in a dagger rack in Proudspire Manor or Hjerim, it will become permanently stuck. (This glitch may also occur with almost any other dagger) * Having Kahvozein's Fang in the inventory gives the Dragonborn a chance of getting dragon heartscales, even if the dagger is not equipped. *On rare occasions, it can also work if wielded in the left hand. Appearances * de:Kahvozeins Zahn fr:Croc de Kahvozein ru:Клык Кавозеина es:Colmillo de Kahvozein Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Quest Items Category:Skyrim: Daggers Category:Skyrim: One-Handed Weapons